When Im With Her
by Bowzer
Summary: Inuyasha and Co. are in realtime Japan Sesshomaru is in charge of the company that Sango works at and Kagome is up to something strange. R
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok people so basically im bored and my PC wont work right now so alls I can do is write storys. your so lucky. this is my first Inu fic so be nice,if your not ill let you know that ill 'flame' you right back.well...sorta XD. ok well on with the story then...Oh! before I forget to say it, this entire fic is in San and Sessh **P**oint **O**f **V**iew or **POV** k? well if ya dont like it then just live with it.lol.

"Goddamnit cat!" I yelled as the stupid cat woke him up by jumping on him at 3:30 AM.

"Imma fucking kill you Miroku I HATE CATS!'' ''UGG'' "kill all you lil' bastards I said picking it up by the scruff of its neck.

"Why did I say id hold this fucking thing for him anyways?" I asked myself outloud.

"damnit well im never gonna get back to sleep so fuck ill just stay up" and with that I got up and went to my dresser. I picked out a black T-shirt that has a bull; dog on it and says 'Cats suck cycle repair' and said "perfect!" then I picked out black pants with silver chains that also had a bull dog on them (I have an outfit like that it cost me a fortune though).

Then I went to take my shower.

**...MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER PART OF TOWN...**

"Urg WHO THE HELL IS CALLING AT..." said Sango as she then looked over at the clock "3:30 IN THE MORNING?" "OK IM PISSED" she got outa bed and reached for her phone and answered

"Who the hell would call me at 3:30 in the morning?"

_"Oh sorry Sango its me Kagome"_

"Kagome why did you call me at 3:30?"

_"again sorry but I just got in I needed to know did I leave anything at your house earlier?"_

"ummm...not that I know of...what are you missing? ill keep an eye out for it"

_"Oh its nothing if you havnt fouund it then never mind well goodnight!"_

And with that she hung up. "What the hell?..."

**BACK WITH SESSHOMARU**

"Stupid fucking cats" I said walking out of the bath room. "Ok whats your name? I dont care your going back to Miroku TODAY" I said looking at the thing with discust "Whyd he think a dog demon and a cat would get along?" I asked myself.

"Ugg...well...I better get this day started" I said and I walked down stairs to make some breakfast.

"What do I want?" I asked myself..."how about...some steak that sounds good"

So I went and made myself a nice juicy steak.

**BACK WITH SANGO**

"Hmmmm...ahh..." I sighed as I eased into a hot bath and let my hair spread out behind me...

_ringringring_

"Goddamnit to hell cant I have 5 minutes alone!" I yelled as I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself.

_ringringring_

"Yea im commin im commin"

I pick up the phone it was Miroku

"What do you want Miroku?"

_"Hi Sango"_

"Hi Miroku"

_"I wa wondering..what are you doing after school today?"_

"Couldnt you have asked me that at school? which by the way isnt for another 6 HOURS..."

_"Well yea but...I uhh...our gonna find this funny...haha..I never thought to..hahaha see aint that funny?"_

"Goodbye Houshie-sama"

and with that I hung up the phone then I went back to my bath,

I lie down in the water and soake for awhile then I start to wash myself off

(Im not gonna go into major Detail like some of you guys might and probly do want becuase it might offend any female readers I have)

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

I got out of the tub and go to pick out some cloths I look in my dresser and decide on a blue and black tank-top and some tight black jeans with chains going down the sides.

(no my versions of sessh and San are **not** goth I just like chains and black so i make them wear it lol)

When im done getting dressed I go down stairs and get breakfast I decide on eggs and toast becuase I really dont feel like cooking. When the eggs are cooked and eatin I wash the dishes and pick up my keys "Ugg I so wish I didnt have to go to work" but I go anyways I get on my 1992 goldwing racing bike and drive to work. (its an awsome bike I would have 1 but im to young to drive crieslol)

**10 MINUTES LATER (again) (lol)**

I pull up at work and park my bike I take the keys and walk in the building.

I see Sesshomaru my boos isnt here yet. Good becuase im not in the mood.

A/N: ok guys this is the first chapter sorry its so short but I have to go to the docters for my arm AGAIN jesus cant they get it right the first time? well untill next time cya


	2. chapter 2: Almost told her

A/N:ok everyone sorry for it takeing so long for this chapter but with school and shit it just takes time, also my writers block didnt help any.but now I think I can manage to sqeaze out a new chapter. so here it is.

I sighed as I sat down at my desk, this is where I sit all day every day. answering these stupid fucking phones.But its a job, a really shitty job, but a job none the less.

_ringring_

And there it goes.

"Taisho incorporated how may I help you?" (I know its a stupid name but I came up with it in like 5 seconds so sue me) I ask as I always do.

_"Yes hello i'd like to talk to MR. Inuyasha please" said the woman on the line_

"Yes ma'am please hold". I say as I turn on the reseption maciene (I forggot the name, again I say so sue me.) and call his office; "Yes?" he aswers.

"Yes MR. Inuyasha you have a call" I say.

"Send it through"

"Yes sir" and with that I patch the call through.

_ringring_ again the phone rings.

"Hello Taisho incorporated this is Sango how may I help you?" I ask changing it slightly for the hell of it.

_"Yes I would like to talk to MR. Sesshomaru please" the man on the line sais._

"My deapest apology's sir but MR. Sesshomaru isnt in yet" 'Thankfully' I silently add.

_"Oh how unfortunet, well can I leave a message for him miss?" the man ask's me_

"Yes you may I'll Patch you through to his machiene" I say then I send him through to the machiene and hang up.

_ringring_

"Goddamnit dont these things ever quit ringing?" I ask out loud

"Sango you better hold you're toung lest Sesshomaru hear you" Kagome sais to me

"Let him hear" is all I say before answering the phone.

"Hello Taisho incoporated how may I help you?" I ask changing it again for the hell of it.

_"Yes ma'am i'd like to speak with MR. Inuyasha please" a woman asks_

'damn' I say to myself as I patch the woman through. 'How many woman are gonna call for him?' I ask myself again.

"Hey Sango" said Kouga as he walk's bye (I know kinda wierd placment for him but hey Kouga diservs his 15 minutes of fame too).

"Hey Kouga whats up?" I ask as I see him carrying a lot of boxes.

"Oh nothing jst some boxes lord fluff ball wanted me to move" he said smirking as he walked away.

I just laugh at that. "Lord fluff ball huh? havnt heard that one before" said Sesshomaru walking through the door with a smirk on his face.

"Dah Sesshomaru I didnt know you were here" Kouga spluttered out.

"Obviusly" was all he said as he walked to the elevator but as he passed my desk he stopped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**SESSHOMARU POV**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I walk over to Sango's desk and stop in front I look at her with interest she was a very attractive woman however I knew she had a grudge against me for making her do this stupid job but she wanted one so I gave her one.I loook at her cloths and find it hard to look away. She notices my stares and asks me "What do you see something you like?" I look away and ask "Any mesages?".

"Yes sir its on you machiene" "thank you" was all I said then I walked to the elevator and up to my office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**SANGO POV**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jesus christ he's an ass hole" I say out loud as I go back to my work. "Fucking stares at me and walks away".

A/N: ok people sorry it's so short but iv got some major writers block and cant find out how to put the things I do know into words so ill send the next chap to my beta and see if he has anything to add. so until next update hopefully this'll do.


	3. Chapter 3: I thought he ment it

A/N: ok first of all im very sorry that the last chapter was so short. and second of all this 1 might be a little short as well. im sorry is it is.

NightFall2525: on the other fic that im working on is not a Sango/Sesshomaru fic its actually noteven a Inuyasha fic. its an FMA fic that iv been working on for a long LONG **LONG** time.about 1 year actually.so that should be comming out decently soon becuase i think that im going to right a battle seen then end it.I really wanna know if people will like it.

ok well iv held you guys up long enough so here it is.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**Sesshoumaru POV**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I walk into my office and sit down in my chair, I see the answering machiene has messages so I run them.

_"Hello MR. Sesshoumaru this is Professor Kumare and I have a business proposition for you if we could meet in person then that would be great ill leave my number please call me as soon as you can becuase this could be a very good thing for both of us, so here's my number; 277-8559.I thank you for you're time MR. Sesshoumaru"_

Rang out a mans voice.

"Oh a business proposition eh?" I asked myself as i lean back in my chair seeing that the messages are done. "Well this should be interesting" I add.

"Uggg...now I have to go find the monk and give him back the stupid cat" I say getting up and begin walking around looking for Miroku.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**10 minutes later**/\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\

I see Miroku about to enter the elevator and run after him; "Miroku!" I yell trying to catch him,

"Yes?" he asks holding the elevator.

"I cant keep that god forsaken cat or I might fry it into my breakfast" I say steping into the elevator with him.

"What? oh come on Sesshoumaru I can't keep him im not alowd to have pets in my apartment" he begged.

"No Miroku that stupid fucking cat woke me up at 3:00 in the morning today" I say sternly.

"But come on isnt there anyway you can keep him?" "mayeb in a differnt room?" he begged again.

"Uggg...why dont you ask Sango if she'll hold onto it?" I asked bringing my hand up to push the hair out of my face.

"I already asked she can't do it" he said.

"What about Kagome?" I asked.

"Well I would ask her but I know for a fact that she isnt home most of thee day I mean aside from being here" he said.

"Ugggggg...ummm...how about asking Lisa?" I asked thinking of the last person you'd want to leave a cat with.

"WHAT!" he asked in a very high voice making me have to cover my ears.

"How could you say that? she hates cats!" he said in a very annoyingly high voice.

"Well it would get the thing out of my hair!" I yell at him.

"Ok how much will it cost for you to watch him for me until I can get him a home?" he proposed knowing how much I will do for money.

"Hmmmmm...you'll pay me to watch this thing even if I just lock ihm in a room with food and water?" I ask.

"Yes if thats what it takes then ill pay you" he said giving me a pleading look.

"Ok how much will you pay me?" I ask not wanting to take advantage of him but to get my money''s worth.

"Umm...lets see" he stated plunging his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a wad of money and counted it...

"Ummm...how about $100?" he asks. habding it all to me.

"No i'm not going to take all of your money from you" I say cooly "how about $25?" I ask him trying to make sure he has enough money.

"Ok that will work" he said puting some money back into his pocket and handing me the rest.

"Ok i'll keep the cat" I say turning around in the elevator to face the door knowing that we're almost at the ground floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**Sango POV**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I watch as the elevator door opens and see Sesshoumaru and Miroku walking through it Sesshoumaru holding money out I wonder what he's up to.

"Sango will you please call a proffessor Kumare he called and left a message and wants to meet me about a business proposition" Sesshoumaru told me more then asked me.

"Yes sir ill get right on it" I say "Umm are you going to tell me the nomber or do I need to go get it from you're machiene?" I add.

"Oh right yes of course its 277-8559" he said then he walked away and to a brake I guessed.

"Oh Sango I was wondering what you were doing after work today" Miroku asked me standing infront of me.

"Ummm...getting some sleep probly but nothing as of now".

"Oh great becuase I was wondering if you wanted to go out after?" He asked me.

"Umm... sure where are we going?" I answer not really knowing what to say.

"Thats a suprise" he said "I'll pick you up at 8?" he added.

"Umm.. sure" I said again not knowing what to say.

"Great!'' he exclaimed as he walked away.

"Yea...great.." I said putting my head on my desk.

"Somthing the matter Sango?" asked a woman walking by.

"Oh no im fine, how are you doing Lisa?" I asked picking up my head (I know that must sound wierd.lol.) ans looking at her; she had emrald eye's and long blonde hair, she had a emrald earring in her ear, and was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh im just great the ass hole gave me extra over time!" she exclaimed sarcastically

"You have over time?" I ask curiusy.

"Yes. the ass hole keeps fucking making me work over time!" She exclaimed obviusly very pissed off.

"Ok well why dont you tell him to shove it?" I asked smileing.

"Oh yeah easy for you to say it's easy for you to get a job but for me this is the only job I can do" she said slightly angy.

"Oh yeah right it's easy for me to get a job. this is the only job that I can fucking get becuase and this is a quote directly from the boss of the last job I wanted 'im a weakling I can't hardly carry anything and I can't file proporly' who gives a fuck?" I said angerly

We just looked at eachother and started to laugh.

"Uhhhh...so what is ti you're doing on over time anyways?" I ask.

"Oh im just doing paper work is all'' She replied.

"Oh well thats worth it" I mock.

"Oh shut up" She laughed.

"Ladys arnt you supposed to be doing some sort of work?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to my desk.

"Oh shut up you bastard'' I mocked as I went back to my work ignoring him.

"Hey you better watch it or ill get your ass fired faster then you can sat unemployment" he snareld.

"Oh yeah right why dont you just shut up and get you're ass back in you're office?" I asked mockingly I always enjoy poking fun at him.

"Oh shut up you lil' bitch" he laughed as he walked away.

"'Bout damn time he left" I mocked still gigling.

"Yea well I have to go Sango MR. bastard would have my ass if he knew iv been screwing around instead of doing my work" Lisa said "ok well see ya Sango" she added.

"Ok see ya Lisa" I said as the phone rang.

"Hello Taisho incoporated how may I help you?" I answer the phone.

_"Yes hello im calling for Miroku" said the voice on the other end._

"Umm...Ma'am I can get him for you but it might take a moment can you hold?" I ask this was very strange no one ever calls for houshi.

_"Yes Ma'am I can hold" said the woman on the phone_

"Ok ma'am hold please" I say as I put the hold button on.

I put the phone down get up and start to walk in the direction that I last saw Miroku going.

I walk down sevral hallways looking for him but I dont even see a glimpse of him.

"Uggg...Houshi where are you?" I ask out loud getting rather agitated.

"Sango did you lose someone?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked up behind me.

"Yes well no not r- theres a call for him" I splutter out

"I see" was all he said in reply.

"Do you know where he is?" I ask him

"No unfortunetly I dont" he answered.

"Great" was all I said then I walked away.

/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\/**10 minutes later**\/\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\

I walk down one final hall saying to myself; "thats it if he's not down this hall then im going to give up" I turn a corner and saw him,"Miroku" I call out relieved.

"huh? oh hi Sango" he said turning around.

"Umm...whos that?" I ask pointing to the person behind Miroku.

"Oh hi i'm ginger Miroku's girl friend" said the woman behind him.

"Girlfriend?" I ask shocked.

"Yes girlfriend got a problem with it?" she asked.

"No...I dont have a problem with it" I said coldly looking at Miroku with a hateful stare.

"I dont have a problem with it at all" I added.

"Houshi-sama you have a call" I said and I turned around and walked back to my desk.

A/N: hmmmmm...interesting dont you think? I thought so. I always thought something like this might happen if Miroku and Sango got together so I decided to share.lol. ok well this is my new chapter so I hope you enjoy and I hope its long enough.**AND KAT STOP CALLING ME YOUR LIL BROTHER IM NOT LITTLE!**

ok well you see that little button down there that sais go? click on it and drop a line k?


	4. untitled

A/N: sorry its been o long since iv updated but iv had writers block and iv also had some other stuff to do.ok so its been a long enough wait so here it is

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**Sango POV**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I was walking toward my desk on the verge of tears when I bumped into som,ething, no someone.

"Hey watch it!" I snap at the person not even looking to see who it was.

"Excuse me? you bumped into me" rang out an all to familure voice.

'Oh shit im boned' I said in my head, "Sango is that you? are you ok?" Sesshoumaru asked me.

I look up and see him looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Umm..yeah im fine." I answer then I walk away from him.

"Will you quit walking away from me?" he asked walking behind me.

"Sorry" was all I said as I continued to walk but at a slightly faster pace.

"Ok listen I dont know what happend but you can't keep walking away from everyone Sango" he said as he turned around "it's not gonna help anything" he added walking away from me this time.

"Yea I know" I said quietly, "Sango whats wrong?" I heard Kagome ask me.

"Oh nothing it's nothing" I say as I continue to walk to my desk.

"It's not nothing so tell me what is it?" she asked me again.

"It's nothing" I say then I haveing made it to my desk sit down in my chair.

"no its not nothing" she said.

"i said its nothing"I say really not wanting to discuss it.

"Ok so I guess ill see ya later ok? she said to me, shortly after i saw her walking out the door.

"must be leaving early today" was all I said as i went back to fileing papers.

"Sango..." I heard Miroku say as he walked up to me.

"Houshi-sama you have a call" I say not looking at him.

"Sango come on we've known eachother long enough you know you can call me Miroku" he said trying as it seemed to stear away from the subject.

"Houshi-Sama you have a call do you want to answer it or do you want me to say that you're not in?" i ask still not looking up.

"Sango..." he says again.

"I'm sorry for what I did...I dont know why I did it... i'm sorry..." he said then he started to walk away, "I can't believe i could be so stupid..." he said to himself as he continued to the elevator.

"That makes two of us" I say picking up the phone and taking the woman of of hold:

"Ma'am im sorry but Houshi- sama is no longer in can i take a message?" I ask as politly as I can although I know I sound a little hostile.

_"Yes please, just tell Miroku that I have his dog it got out and it came over to my house" the woman chuckled._

"Ma'am may I have your name so as I can tell him who has his dog" I ask not really careing.

_"Yes you may; my name is misses Kirana" she said "he'll know who I am" she added._

I wrote all this down as she said it, "ok ma'am ill let him know if I see him again today" I say, how stupid (or smart) is this woman? i said he was out, does she know i was lying?

_"Ok thank you" was all she said then she houng up her phone_.

"Great so now I get to talk to him some more" I say quietly to myself.

"Excuse me Sango but I couldnt help over hearing, did that woman say she had Miroku's dog?" Sesshoumaru asked walking by going to the elevator.

"Yea why do you ask?" I ask him quizicly.

"He dumped a cat on me and said he couldnt have pets in his apartment" he said.

"Hahahaa!" I luagh holding my stomache,

"he dumped a cat on a dog demon that really shows how much he cares huh?" I ask still luaghing.

"He begged me to keep the damn thing" he growled slightly.

"Well he went upstairs, hey if you hit him make sure you give him an extra kick in the balls for me would ya?" I ask still luaghing knowing that either Miroku would get landed with a cat and a dog or hed get his nuts crushed in.

"Ok" he said luaghing slightly heading for the elevator.

"Ok...so now what do I do? iv done everything except answering the phones all day...thats all thats left...(i know thats wierdly put but oh fucking well) ... so..." I say to myself looking around as if an idea would pop out of no where if I just looked hard enough.

"hmm..." I add.(lol).

"Ok... I guess ill just leave for today.. yea someone else can answer these damn things" I say standing up and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kouga asked comming up behind me.

"I'm gonna go home for the day I did all my work except for maybe i'll miss a few calls but we have machienes for that" I say not turning around.

"Ok whatever but when Sesshoumaru finds out your cutting early he wont be happy" he said

"like i give a flying fuck what he thinks" I say kind of coldly.

"I think you do Sango" he said but as I turned around to retort he was already gone.

I just shrug it off and leave going to my bike.

"Maybe I do..." I say getting on and driving away.

A/N: ok everyone sorry for the short chapter but im not supposed to be on the net becuase im busted again but I felt like typing something up so I figured i'd be nice and treat you guys to a new chapter.lol.


End file.
